Rollers et Crampons
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Of Skates and Spiked Shoes" d'Elis Narene : Suzuna est nostalgique pendant les vacances d'hiver avec les Devil Bats alors qu'elle patine toute seule sur un lac gelé. Sena, venant la chercher, se retrouve à prendre des cours. Des sentiments qui s'embrasent par une froide nuit d'hiver. SenaSuzu OS


_Auteur : Elis Narene_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Un drabble stupide imaginé en conversant avec Cherry Tiger qui se plaignait du manque notable de SenaSuzu sur le site. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue du côté des fanfictions alors soyez gentil avec moi pour cette fic si évasive, bête et légère. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas trop ennuyeuse. Autre que ça, les reviews sont les bienvenues et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Rollers et crampons

* * *

Epiant du sol, deux paires de jambes pouvaient être vues. Une paire agile, virevoltant gracieusement comme les vrilles d'un saule pleureur bercées par une douce brise, tandis que l'autre, maladroite, semblait s'empêtrer telles des branches prises dans une tempête.

Des glapissements et des éclats de rire pouvaient être entendus d'en-haut et occasionnellement une paire de pantalon mouillé glissait avec une secousse sur la glace éclairée sombrement par la lune.

* * *

_Je voulais être patineuse artistique dans le temps. Parfois quand je ferme les yeux et glisse, je peux presque sentir la surface lisse de la glace et le manque de frictions qui menace de m'entrainer dans toutes les directions à la fois. J'adore le contrôle que je ressens alors, le pouvoir à prendre pour performer chaque manœuvre, chaque entaille à travers la dangereuse beauté de la glace. Ensuite j'ouvre les yeux et ce sont mes bons vieux rollers qui me portent sur le gravier._

Ses yeux brillants s'ouvrirent alors et elle se corrigea avec un sourire, _Bon, d'habitude…_ Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds pour une fois engoncés dans des patins à glace. S'élançant avec une jambe, elle fit de grandes enjambées sur la glace et partit en pirouette, virevoltant jusqu'à avoir la tête qui tourne et le souffle court mais puérilement ravie dans l'air rude hivernal. Des sorties pareilles lui rappelaient son enfance et ses rigoureuses mais amusantes leçons de patinage qu'elle et son frère appréciaient grandement.

Ébouriffant ses courts cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, un petit froncement de sourcils plissa ses traits alors qu'elle pensait à son idiot de frère. « Humph ! » Dit-elle dans sa barbe, entreprenant d'inscrire les mots **Frère idiot **dans la glace. Et puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans la neige molle, souriant en se souvenant de son plan le plus farfelu qui leur avait à tous deux amenés les plus joyeuses années de leurs vies…

* * *

Suzuna descendit du vélo et sourit aux motards, faisant des gestes tout en parlant dans un anglais hésitant : « Merci ! Je vais le chercher aux alentours maintenant… il devrait bien se trouver quelque part. » Ils sourirent et hochèrent la tête alors que la seule autre femme de leur petit groupe l'encourageait : « Nous allons t'aider à chercher ! » Et puis, se tournant vers ses compagnons : « N'est-ce pas mignon ? Des retrouvailles amoureuses ! »

Le commentaire ne fut pas entendu par Suzuna qui leur tourna le dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers là où se tenaient les épreuves de sélection des Armadillo. Elle en fit le tour plusieurs fois avant d'être pleinement convaincue qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Le dos vouté elle se dirigea vers le square où l'un de ses compagnons l'accueillit.

« Hé, la Japonaise ! Nous avons trouvé le garçon que tu cherches ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avec enthousiasme, elle remercia d'un geste le motard bourru et, impulsivement, sauta sur la rambarde des escaliers et descendit en rollers, sans se soucier du petit Japonais se tenant en bas.

Elle fut seulement alertée de sa présence lorsqu'il hurla « Mamori-neechan ? » et « ATTENTION ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lui apparut mais il était trop tard. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle percutait le gringalet aux cheveux hirsutes fut _Mais qui est cette Mamori-neechan ?_

La prochaine chose qu'elle savait fut la cuisson de ses palmes résultant de l'impact avec le sol, intact pour le reste car s'étant réceptionnée sur celui qui avait causé cela en premier lieu. Inquiète, elle se dépêcha de descendre de lui et demanda : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez sur mon chemin ? »

Le garçon prit aussitôt un air désolé : « Non je … pardon. »

Suzuna était décontenancée, l'émotion sur son visage à lui juste avant la collision, avant de se transformer en gêne, c'était de l'inquiétude pure et simple. Bien que son frère fasse attention à elle, il était loin de montrer une pléiade d'émotions aussi intenses avec ses allures d'imbécile. Elle lâcha enfin : « Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser, voyons. »

S'époussetant, elle se releva et s'éloigna sur ses rollers : « Celui que je cherche est mon frère… on dirait que nous nous sommes tous les deux trompés de personne. Si tu vois un joueur de foot nommé Natsuhiko Taki, dis-lui que Suzuna Taki le cherche. »

* * *

Un gloussement échappa à Suzuna, brisant sa rêverie, lorsqu'elle se souvint de Sena lui courant après dans un état de panique intense, adorable quand il bégaya de gêne son prénom sans aucun honorifique.

Une voix familière l'appela au loin : « Suzuna ! »

Plus longs désormais, les cheveux noirs de Sena pointaient toujours inexorablement vers le ciel et ses membres musclés paraissaient manquer de force, mais sa confiance récemment découverte faisait fier à voir tandis qu'il arpentait la patinoire vers Suzuna. En l'approchant, il glissa sur une plaque de glace et tomba comiquement à ses pieds en glapissant.

Suzuna le regarda, stupéfaite au début, et puis hilare alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire tonitruant, ayant du mal à aller l'aider, secouée de spasmes. « Bêta ! Tu es toujours aussi maladroit qu'avant ! » Il s'assit pitoyablement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Ah ah ah, je n'avais pas vu… excuse-moi… » Elle éclata de rire de nouveau « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais. » Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prit son coude, cherchant pour des bleus. « Ça fait mal ? »

Un peu de rouge colora ses joues alors qu'il secouait la tête. Elle tira sur son bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds et lorsqu'il leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et une vague de déjà vu fondit sur eux, les ramenant à la première fois où ils s'étaient vus.

Cette fois, il n'était pas le seul à rougir. Suzuna s'élança, oubliant qu'elle tenait toujours son bras et au tournant, son poids à lui la tira vers le bas tandis que ses rollers la trahissaient. La douleur cuisante sur ses paumes était familière et elle se retrouva plongée dans le regard caramel alarmé de Sena, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait tellement au chaud avant de réaliser que ses bras l'avaient entourée instinctivement pour la protéger.

« Ah ! Pardon ! » Ils s'écartèrent. Il y eut un silence avant qu'ils ne rient tous les deux à gorge déployée.

Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, Suzuna s'assit et s'exclama : « Est-ce que tu portes tes chaussures de foot ? »

Embarrassé, Sena éclata d'un rire maladroit : « Oui, elles s'enfoncent bien mieux dans le sol, surtout par ce temps. »

Avec un soupir et une expression exaspérée elle demanda : « As-tu au moins patiné ? »

La question n'arrangea pas son cas. « Je ne suis pas très bon à ça… »

« Alors _essaye_, bêta ! Allez, je vais t'aider ! »

« Ah, non, il va faire nuit. J'étais sorti te dire de rentrer et que c'est l'heure du dîner en plus. »

Mais Suzuna ne prenait pas non pour une réponse. « Allez ! Ça va être marrant… vite, ils vont bientôt fermer la consigne, filons leur emprunter des patins ! » Elle se saisit de la main de Sena, le traînant pratiquement à sa suite.

Rares étaient ceux encore sur la glace alors que le soleil descendait rapidement à l'horizon et que les restes ambrés de ses rayons ne fournissaient que peu de chaleur. Ni Suzuna ou Sena ne s'en préoccupaient cependant. Suzuna, rouge d'excitation, ne percevait pas le froid et l'inquiétude de Sena allait à sa maladresse sur la glace, loin de la terre solide et stable. De plus, si ses crampons autour de ses pieds étaient comme de réconfortants vieux amis, ces patins étrangers le serraient et le rendaient lourdaud au possible.

S'avançant sur la glace et sentant ses jambes flageoler comme de la gelée l'angoissa en lui tordant l'estomac. Vulnérable une nouvelle fois il ne pouvait même pas faire ce à quoi il avait excellé toutes ces années –courir. Dès qu'il essaya, il s'écroula.

Bloqué dans une position comique, avec des membres dans tous les sens et les fesses par-terre, Sena grogna.

Suzuna glissa autour de lui en cercle en lui criant des encouragements : « Allez, Sena, tu peux le faire ! Plie les genoux ! »

Des images de sa vie avant le football flashèrent devant ses yeux et il essaya de se relever seulement pour être surpris par Suzuna qui l'avait rejoint et mis sa figure devant la sienne jusqu'à être quasiment nez-à-nez. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il retomba en arrière, atterrissant encore une fois sur son postérieur.

« Ano… tu ne peux pas faire ça comme si tu courrais, voyons. Lève-toi et je vais te montrer. » Elle prit sa main et le guida gentiment sur la glace. Chancelant au début, il commençait lentement à apprécier la sensation de glisse… jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la main de Suzuna enserrant la sienne et puis il rougit et glissa, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Wow ! » Grimaça-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je… je suis désolé ! Tu m'as pris la main et euh… » Sena était content que l'obscurité cachait son teint de tomate bien mûre. Mais son bégaiement vendu la mèche et Suzuna sourit en serrant sa main plus fort encore. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle y a sa place ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Décontenancé, il ne put qu'articuler : « Suzuna… »

Et ce fut la seule motivation dont il avait besoin. Main dans la main ils patinèrent sur le lac gelé, une poigne sûre tandis que l'autre était moins ferme, mais les progrès commençaient à poindre.

Soudain elle lâcha sa main. « Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » Sourit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas juste … ! » Protesta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et patina vers lui, reprenant gentiment sa main. « Tu sais, je voulais être patineuse artistique. Lorsque nous étions enfants, mon frère et moi prenions des cours. Étonnamment, il était le m'as-tu-vu et moi j'adorais la vitesse. »

Sena imagina Taki faisant des figures la jambe en l'air avant d'enchaîner sur une pirouette et imagina que ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela en fin de compte et ne dit rien.

« Et puis un jour je suis tombée et je me suis blessée suffisamment pour que nos parents nous interdisent d'y retourner. J'ai pensé que mon frère allait me détester à cause de ça mais il en a juste rit et rapidement il est tombé sous le charme du football américain. C'était tellement énervant de la voir s'entraîner surtout quand nous étions censés aller en classe ! Mais… je l'enviais et l'admirais beaucoup, ayant trouvé une chose qui lui tenait à cœur malgré tout. »

Cette fois Sena laissa échapper un rire à la pensée d'un discours égocentrique de Taki. « Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. C'est juste que j'ai imaginé Taki disant ses bêtises habituelles qui embêtent les frères Ah-ha et nos adversaires. Mais comment as-tu fait pour que tes parents t'autorisent à faire du roller ? »

Elle sourit. « J'ai tout essayé mais rien, pas même la course, ne pouvait me faire ressentir les mêmes choses que le patin. Alors pour que j'arrête de chialer à cor et à cri dans la maison mes parents ont finalement abdiqués et m'ont permis d'avoir des rollers. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, et même si ce n'est pas pareil que le patinage, c'est _presque_ aussi fa… »

« Suzuna, » l'interrompit-il en montrant leurs mains entrelacées. « Je t'ai attrapé. »

« Tu triches ! »

Mais il lui adressa un timide sourire et dans la lueur opalescente de la lune, deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent pour un baiser par une froide nuit d'hiver.

* * *

Épiant du sol recouvert d'un épais tapis herbeux, on peut ressentir le trépignement qui débarque seulement avec l'excitation d'être sur un terrain de foot et de voir ces nombreuses jambes se rassembler pour une mêlée.

Et lorsqu'une paire chaussée de crampons se tint quelque peu en retrait et sur un rapide « Set, Hut ! » cette paire s'élance sur la pelouse, parallèle à une paire de rollers à côté des gradins, fonçant vers la victoire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Voili voilà, une SenaSuzu pour Aude et ceux qui aiment ! J'en ai plus d'une dans ma manche alors guettez mes futures publications ! Passez une excellente soirée (matinée ?) et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
